Lei Feng
Politics**: The government of Lei Feng is often deemed authoritarian wich is not entirely false, butit is widely recognized that at the local level at least, citizens enjoy a comparable and often superior level of democracy than those of other phyla. One of the fundamental elements of Lei Feng's political system is that there are no political parties. Early enough, it was recognized that pluralism would only divide and undermine the government as in many of the old Western democracies and that a unique party could divert the revolution for its own benefits. The central government is divided in three seperate bodies: the People's Assembly (PA), the Lei Council and the Central Administrative (CA). The Peoples' Assembly has 425 members. From each of the 425 Communes a citizen is randomly chosen to seat in the Assembly. Every two years the assembly is redrawn, as to prevent anyone to accumulate too much influence.A citizen sitting in the Assembly is removed from all other functions for the duration of his mandate. The members of the Assembly propose and vote laws, vote the Three Years Plan drawn up by CA and can propose changes to it, and quite importantly have access to everything happening in any governmental or admistrative body for scrutiny and (dis)approval exept for legal and intelligence matters. The Lei Council supposidly embodies the values, ethics and 'spirit' of the Phyle of Lei Feng. Its thirteen members, chosen and approved by both the CA and PA , usually from people that have accomplished great deeds for Lei Feng or acted in exemplary manner. Its most senior member is replaced every year, meaning each member sits in th Council for 13 years . If a majority of 8 vote that a law is 'contrary to Lei Feng', the law as such cannot pass. On the legal side of things, their power is equivalent to that of the US Supreme Court and they have the last word over civil court cases and also have access to all non-military records. In exceptionnal matters and with the consensus of each of its members, it can put anyone to trial for being an 'Enemy of Lei Feng'. Historically this has only happened in the case of a few very corrupt or criminal administrators. The CA manages most of the everyday business of Lei Feng. It is the backbone admistration that manages most of the day-to day matters of the phyle, stretching from the level of a single town to the top of the administration. It is headed by the Premier who is elected from and by the upper members of the CA and and must be approved by a majority of the Peoples' Assembly. The CA (and most of its sub-administrations) posseses an extensive network of psychologists,sociologists, behaviohist and other analysts , to indentify and test promising individuals displaying the required capacities for needed jobs, meaning that (officialy at least) most citizens are given employement matching their abilities if they so desire (though their have been of course many cases in wich the system was exploited). Rise in the ranks of the administration is decided on ability for the lower levels and merit for the higher tiers. The High Commission (the high executives) draws up the next Three years Plan with the help of its analysts, and if the plan is approved by the People's Assembly, it is then given to each Commune who are each held responsible for the local execution of the Plan. They also decide (but can be vetoed by the PA) of the general direction of interiro and foreign policy. The next tier of the CA are the Secretaries. Their power is the equivalent of ministries and manage most of the government agencies that are seperate form the lower tiers of government, such as the Space Agency, the LFSIA (Lei Feng Security and Itelligence Agency.) and large projects such as the Beijing Compiler. The next rung is the level of the Regions. There are 17 regions in Lei Feng, each comprising about 120 million citizens, meaning their resources are equivalent to those of many Phyla. Each region is made of 25 Communes. Regions manage large infrastructure networks, power stations, local defense and military policing, superior education, as well as refining the economic plan made by the High Commision. Another important role they have is financing the Communes if needed. Then comes the Communes that make up the core of the administratiom. There are 425 communes in Lei Feng that each supervise about 5 million citizens. Communes manage secondary education, transport, large industries, distribution,regional construction projects, civilian policing, regional civilian justiceand healthcare. The lowest level of administration is that of Municipalities. There are about 10 in each commune but the number is variable. They are generally populated by 200,000 to a million citizens. They are in charge of local civilian justice, very local policing, small industries, small distribution and primary education. (More detail to **Economy**:. **Society and culture:** **Military**: